


Translations on Awakenings series

by sanguisuga



Series: Awakenings [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, Scottish Brogue, translations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to post translations of Geoff's Scottish brogue just to make sure that his intent is always clear. I wasn't entirely sure whether to tag relationships or what-have-you, since it's all going to be Geoff's words and nothing else. If Geoff only spoke one or two lines in any given chapter, I just added those to the ending tags. Please note that the lines posted are literally just Geoff's lines and nothing else.</p>
<p>Each translation will be labelled with the part of the series and the chapter in which the original dialogue is to be found. </p>
<p>I hope this is helpful to at least one or two of my lovely readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I - Chapter 19

 

“Shove off, you’re in their seats.”

“Look at you, mucker. Free drinks all round. I was going to put it on his tab anyway. Selfish tit’s kept you out there for hours.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re all right to chat with. And not too hard on the eyes.”

“Yes and no, lad. Me and one other - he holds the majority share, but I do most of the work, of course. I’d like to spruce her up a bit, but Scott’s the one with the funds and all. And if I just let him loose, he’d turn it into a straight-up S&M place. Not that there’s anything wrong with that…”

“That’s what I keep saying!”

“That’s not a bad idea, mucker.”

“Count on it, mucker.”


	2. Part I - Chapter 20

 

“Just a small something to get you out of your head, mucker. Private stock, laddie. Take your time with this one, yeah?”

“I will knock some sense into your head if you keep talking that way. It’s nothing to do with you, mucker. He’s nothing but a greedy little boy. Always has been. Always grasping for a shiny new bauble completely blind to the prize he’s already clutching in his dirty little fist.”

“What’s that, mucker?”

“Didn’t think I was your type, Greggy.”

“Most definitely not.”

“Yes. Closing up soon. You going to stick around?”

“You’ll be getting no more for the rest of the night, so make it last, mucker. We’ll start clearing folks out in a half-hour or so, and then Andy usually helps me clean up a bit. An hour and a half at the earliest, Greggy.”

“No, laddie. This one’s mine. You’ve got yours. Clear off, and don’t forget to lock up behind yourself.”

“Oh. I’m sure you’ll figure something out, mucker.”

“You’ll do right by me, Greggy. I’ve no doubt about that.”

“I haven’t lived in England that long, laddie. I still enjoy a little breeze on my bits from time to time.”

“Oh, Christ. You’re going to kill me, you horrible beastie. Just… Come on, before you make me make a mess of myself…”

“No, lad. This one is special - has to be reserved in advance, usually.”

“Toilet.”

“Nobody had it signed out tonight, but it doesn’t hurt to be sure, yeah?”

“Mostly Scott’s, of course. This is the only room with the space to store them all. He has some of the larger equipment in here too. Um. Not really my scene, but if you want…”

“Oh, yes, mucker. I do want to make you happy…”

“I can’t imagine it being any other way, Greggy.”


	3. Part I - Chapter 21

 

“You’re just now figuring that out? Jesus, Greggy. That’s lovely, that is. Fucking brilliant.”

“Help you? If that’s the case, then shouldn’t I be the one on top?”

“Oh, mucker. No need to butter me up, you know. I’m already yours for the night. Whatever you want, whatever you need.”

“You’ve only ever been with Edward, and he doesn’t bottom. So you’re worried about topping me - you’re thinking that you’ll do it wrong, or somehow end up disappointing me. Don’t fret about it. I won’t deny that I’ve been with a fair few, and when you’ve been around as much as I have, it’s easy to get a feel for a bloke, for how you’re going to fit together. This is going to be a grand night, Greggy. You just do what you feel, and I promise you that if anything makes me uncomfortable, I’ll put a stop to it.”

“Just lucky, I guess?”

“Yes, and will I be seeing any more of you, my lovely laddie?”

“Ooh, Greggy! I know it isn’t exactly what you’re used to…”

“Oh, mucker… Yes, yours. Greggy. Please, mucker.”

“Please, Greggy. Please. I want to see you. Want to taste you. Want to feel you in my mouth, on my tongue.”

“Oh, yes, mucker. Yes. And what’s your recovery like, then?”

“Good. That’s good.”

“Cause this is one hell of a fine cock, and when you come across a lovely specimen like this in the wild, there’s only one thing a man can do.”

“Bend over for it. But I’m having my taste first, mucker.”

“Something wrong, Greggy?”

“Get these off. I’ve an idea. Oh, mucker… You truly are a beautiful man. All of you is simply gorgeous.”

“Shush. I know you don’t see it, but that doesn’t make it any less true. We’re gonna change things up a bit. You promised me a face fucking, and that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“Opens up the throat for a nice deep fuck. Trust me, Greggy.”

“You won’t hurt me, Greggy. I trust you. Completely.”

“I promise.”

“Oh, mucker… Fucking hell, yes.”

“Glad I could oblige, Greggy.”

“Oh. Greggy - ah.... Jesus fuck!”

“Been awhile. Been busy and all that. Haven’t even had time to take care of myself. And you - you took me out of my head, mucker. I suppose I needed this just as much as you did.”

“Mucker. I wasn’t joking when I said that I’d bend over for you…”

“I know.”

“All the time in the world, Greggy. I’m not going anywhere.”


	4. Part I - Chapter 22

 

“Yeah, laddie. He was in Glasgow for a convention of sorts, and decided to check out the clubs. I was working the bar, and well, we hit it off like you do, you know? We had ourselves a bit of fun that night, and kept in contact. Then he started talking about opening a club of his own. I had some cash tucked away, so I decided to make my way on down to London-town.”

“Well, yes. But we weren’t what you might call exclusive or anything. That’s lovely, Greggy.”

“It’s hard to say. I got my own place after a couple of months, and we just sort of drifted apart, even working at the club together. And he, well, he got deeper into the whole S&M thing, and I couldn’t abide it anymore. I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that I like to bottom, but getting beaten on the regular is something else entirely. I don’t mind the occasional spanking, sometimes I even like it. But then it was the belt, and he started calling me names too.”

“A shameless tart I may be, but I am no-one’s whore. I stayed, because I thought he needed it, and I wanted him to be happy. But then he tied me down, and brought out the cane. After that I couldn’t sit properly for a week. That’s when I stopped going round to his, and he stopped asking me to. We still get along and all, but it’s mostly just business.

“Oh, as if you aren’t thinking about that very thing right now.”

“Yeah, mucker. I do know. You may want to excuse yourself for this portion of the process, Greggy.”

“No, mucker. I just… Fucking hell, mucker. You’re just too damn good at that.”

“Yes, oh yes. Please, Greggy.”

“Oh, Jesus, Greggy. You’re gonna kill me, I swear to God.”

“And I can’t wait to feel that gorgeous cock of yours deep inside me. But not just yet.”

“Surely you know this much. Grab a glove and some of that lube. Only one finger at first, but it won’t be too long before you’ll be able to get another one in there.”

“Yes, mucker. Yes. Now fuck me with them. Slowly, mind.”

“Another. Greggy, give me another.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake. Fine. Please, will you give me another, sir.”

“Little? I’ve been called many things, but little wasn’t ever one of them. Another. Please.”

“Enough. You now. I need to feel that fine prick filling me up.”

“Oh Jesus, but you feel grand. Even better than I dreamt…”

“Maybe later.”

“You can move, mucker. Take me. Use me.”

“For most of them, it isn’t anything they haven’t see before. So no. If anyone had, it was a very long time ago.”

“Oh fucking hell, mucker. Are you sure you've never done this before?”

“Yes, mucker. Just like that, oh Christ… Don’t stop, mucker. Keep fucking me please oh please… Not long now… Christ you feel so good… So thick and hard and hot… So close oh Christ - oh, oh Greggy!”

“So how was it, mucker?”

“Gets me what I want, doesn’t it?”

“Your fault, you sexy bastard. I don’t suppose you’d care to join me?”


	5. Part II - Chapter 14

 

“Oi yourself, mucker.”

“Oh, yes, you’re quite correct, mucker. My name’s Geoff, been tending bar here for about a decade now. Most nights it’s no hardship, but nights like these - oh. I’d have torn my hair clean out of my head, if I even had any.”

“Pleased to meet you, John. How long have you been together, then?”

“That’s all? I’d have thought it longer. Doing this job, in a place like this, it’s easy to start noticing things about people. I know which couples are only going to last the night, and which are going to make it. You two - you fit. You already look like you’ve been together for years. Oh, forget that I ever spoke. Early days yet, I get it.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep an eye on him for you. Make sure that nobody tries to run off with your beautiful laddie…”

“A long time ago, yeah. Only the once.”

“It was brilliant, of course. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that. It was just bad timing - during one of the many off-agains between him and Edward. I think they got back together the next bloody day, for fuck’s sake. Like a couple of bloody teenagers, those two. And well, I’m not exactly the sort that seeks out repeat performances, you get me? Although if there were anybody that was worth repeating with…”

“That he does, mucker. That he does.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Hrm. Do you just - wait, no - never mind. Edward. Not a bad bloke. Bit of a Daddy’s boy - spoiled rotten and used to getting what he wants.”

“Well, I’m not sure I can say, really. If Greg hasn’t told you… You’ve obviously seen what they do to each other. I think that, in the end, they were just too different. And like I said, Edward was used to getting what he wanted and what he wanted wasn’t always Greg, if you see what I mean. Although I can’t imagine why…John. I’d tell you to be careful, but to be honest, I don’t think you have much to worry about. It’s just that - well, like I said, he’s spoiled and if someone else has something nice and shiny then he usually wants it all the more, you know?”

“No. Early days and all, but you two - you’re gonna make it. I’ll expect an invite to the wedding, mucker.”

“Feels like it, some days. I don’t mind so much.”

“I see it as my sacred duty to send those poor young pups into the big bad gay world with a bit of knowledge under their belts, yeah.”

“Yeah. I like to operate behind the scenes, as it were. Say, this arrangement of yours…”

“All right. Well, you know, if you ever - “

“Damn, John, I’m glad he met you. Greg and I - well, we didn’t quite mesh, maybe, but I’ve always worried about him for some reason. You’re good for him. In fact, I’d say you’re good for each other. So, I’m glad, that’s all.”

“Christ, Greg, you shouldn’t sneak up on folks like that. Next time you’ll get a smack.”


	6. Part II - Chapter 19

 

“Time to vacate, mucker!”

“You bloody well forgot I was even here, you randy bastards. Oh, still as lovely as ever, Greggy. You’re a lucky, lucky man, John. I’ve seen many a nice prick in my day, but that one there is still one of the loveliest that I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

“Oh, this I know, mucker.”

“Well, that’s why I came to chuck you out. First of all, you know you’re only supposed to have the room for an hour, and it’s been twice that and then some. And - well - the walls are thin, you know? The doors aren’t much better. Your little performances were attracting quite the crowd and the corridor was getting all jammed up. Not good for fire codes and all that, so I had to keep coming back here to clear them all off...”

“Maybe once or - erm - twice.”

“O-only about ten or - um - fifteen minutes? Maybe?”

“All of them, I think. At one point or another, anyway.”

“Yes, mucker. Just…”


	7. Part VIII - Chapter 1

 

“Some sort of festival out in the country, I guess. Can’t remember this place ever being so dead before.”

“Sent them home about an hour after opening. Same for the DJ - this is just some random CD that he threw together for me ages ago. It’s been on repeat for the last two hours. You know, there’s only so many times a man can abide ‘Sex Dwarf’ before he starts going a wee bit mad. Don’t really have anything pretty to watch either - I may just shove all the folk out and pack it in.”

“Oh, will John be joining you?”

“Hold on - did you say boys? What have you been up to, Greggy?”


	8. Part VIII - Chapter 2

 

“Oh, take it easy, mucker. You’re looking very nice tonight, laddies. Is it a special occasion or something?”

“Yeah. That one does seem a wee bit shy, doesn’t he? But that’s all right, not everyone can abide this sort of place.”

“My little Greggy’s all grown up now. A Daddy and all… I couldn’t be more proud!”

“Damn right I am. With those two, and John? Fuck me, I think I’d die a happy, happy man after nothing but one week in your flat, mucker.”

“Yeah, and that was how many years ago, Greggy? I’ve had to let my kilts out a couple of inches since then, you know.”

“Are they really - um…”

“Jesus, that’s…”


	9. Part VIII - Chapter 3

 

“Are they both that - um - bendy? I think I hate you.”

“Time you were off then, laddie. And perhaps you shouldn’t be returning any time soon, yeah?”

“Look at what I found loitering about outside. He’s a bit little, but I figured you might be able to have a measure of fun with him anyhow…”

“No. I think you fit up there quite nicely, mucker.”

“Oh, I sincerely doubt that…”

“I’ll just get him some water, mucker.”

“Aw, wasn’t that nice.”

“I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen the big room in the back, but we had one of those poles put in not long ago…”

“No, lad.”

“Oh, Christ, you horrible little beast. Yeah. Fuck yeah. Let me close up. Sorry lads, but I’ll have to be kicking you all out now. Inspection. Or something. Go on now - scat!”


	10. Part VIII - Chapter 4

 

“He moved all that out a couple of years back. Whether he took it to another place or just back to his, I don’t know. He still holds majority share in the club itself, but doesn’t really have much to contribute these days. We hardly even speak anymore, and if we do, it’s mostly through the solicitors. No, nothing malicious, just business matters and all. I think he’d be willing to part with it now, but I still don’t have the cash. And even if I could own it outright, I still wouldn’t have the capital to fix it up the way I’d like.”

“Want anything, lads? There’s no booze, I keep that all up front, but there is water and some fizzies.”

“Geoff, laddie. It’s quite all right to call me by my name, duckie.”

“That would be lovely, lads. I’m honoured.”


	11. Part VIII - Chapter 5

 

“Tonight?”

“Fucking hell, mucker.”

“You’re a lucky bastard, that’s for sure…”

“Oh, yes. That would be grand.”

“Well, alright, laddie. And how are you this evening?”


	12. Part VIII - Chapter 6

 

“Oh, yes, laddie. Very much so. Say, John… I know that it’s hands only for the lads, but would you mind terribly if I…”

“As if Greggy wouldn’t be able to get it up again in a flash...”

“No, mucker. I’ll not take your treat away, laddie. I promise.”

“Oh, mucker… I dreamt about doing this again, you know.”

“When you and Edward fell apart, you didn’t come around to the club as much anymore. And when you did, you weren’t exactly in the mood for gab. But I didn’t forget you, Greggy.”

“Yes, mucker.”

“It’s not what you’re used to seeing or feeling.”

“Oh, yes, mucker. Take every chance that life throws at you, for life is short, and you’re a long time dead.”

“John, do you?”

{{John}} “Yes, laddie. Maybe I will dig my kilt out for you. Give this lot an after dinner show.”

“I’d beg for any of you. It would be my privilege to bend over and be used by any of you lovely gentleman. I’m sure your laddie there knows what I’m talking about. You take your Daddy so beautifully, sweet boy. Love to feel him inside you, don’t you? Knowing that you’re making him feel so good…”


End file.
